


【毒埃】毒液和宿主和平共处的第一天

by EmbowerBloom



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbowerBloom/pseuds/EmbowerBloom
Summary: 他们可以静下来好好谈话的第一天 Eddie生病了





	【毒埃】毒液和宿主和平共处的第一天

 

　　这场病毒性流行感冒来势汹汹，很快就席卷了大半个旧金山城，Eddie瘫软在床垫里，发出一声痛苦的呻吟，快饶了他吧，抛去包裹着他的外星寄生虫，隐藏在里面的躯体也还只是个普通人，在免疫力方面可能的确比不上美国队长。

 

　　Eddie忍着脑内的阵痛，缓缓呼出一口浊气，某个在他迷迷糊糊间想起的生物不合时宜的出现了，一条湿哒哒的舌头从他脸颊上扫过:“Eddie，你好热。”

 

　　 “Venom，你闭嘴。”Eddie难受地哼唧了一声，他裹紧被子，费力地翻了个身，不去看那张仿佛时刻都流露着不怀好意的笑容，呲牙咧嘴的脸。发热的难受让他想起了刚被Venom寄生的时候，头疼欲裂，天旋地转，一切好像都乱套了，不过事实上，那段日子也确实没什么事情是顺心的。Eddie当然知道不能把他遇到的倒霉事都归咎给Venom。

 

　　但是，当Eddie稍稍把紧闭的双眼睁开一条小缝时，Venom巨大的蛋白眼立刻撞进他的视野里——在他转身时，Venom就从他脸的一侧绕到另一侧，依然固执的单方面跟对方保持对视。

 

　　Eddie几乎要崩溃的咆哮:“让我一个人待会儿……”

 

哪怕这生病时沙哑的嗓音在Venom听来实在没有什么威慑力，但他还是乖乖缩了回去:“这不科学。”

 

“什么？”Eddie脑袋疼得转不过弯。

 

“你是一个足够强大的宿主，我们的融合近乎完美，你为什么会生病？”

“地球人都会生病。”

 

“但我能治好你。”Venom的声音在处于病痛中的Eddie听来，简直到了阴魂不散的地步，“我能修复你的骨折和伤口，同样可以杀死你体内的病毒。”

 

“什么？不……不！停下，不要在我体内乱窜，落水前那笔账我还没跟你算呢！”

 

Venom再次探出了头:“也就是说，你宁愿难受，也不想我帮你？”

 

Eddie沉默着不说话，Venom又是一舌头狠狠舔在Eddie脸上，这回他伸得太用力了，舌头的根部都擦到了Eddie的脸上。Eddie清楚的感觉到了Venom舌根上的倒刺，他觉得脸上一片火辣辣的疼，好像自己整个人都要被Venom一口口拆之入腹。

 

“该死的，你弄疼我了！天哪，你这乱舔人的毛病到底是从哪里学的？楼下那只到处狂吠的小狗吗？！”

 

“不要把我和小狗相比。”Venom努力舔舐着Eddie，直到把对方整张脸都弄得湿乎乎的，“Eddie，你在想不好的事情。”

 

“不，我没有……” Eddie从心理和生理上双重无力的反驳。

 

“你有，你就是有，在我说‘你好热’的时候你就在想这些事情了。”Venom停下他的动作，认真地直视着Eddie，舌头却依然忍不住往外探了探，“我说了，我们之间不存在秘密。”

 

“人都会有欲望，所以你要怎样？”

 

“我也说了，我可以帮你。”Venom扯出了另一个在Eddie看来十分危险的笑容，与过往他见过的都要不同，他本能地吞了吞口水。

 

下一秒Eddie差点尖叫出来，他感觉自己的乳/头被什么冰凉的东西吮吸了一下，不，吮吸这个词不太准确。确切的说，像是一个吸盘正包裹住他胸前的敏感点不住的蠕动。Eddie低下头看去，Venom分化出了一条触手一样的东西，正顺着他赤裸的腰际，紧紧贴在他胸前，他叫道:“老兄，你在干什么？！”

 

Eddie本人没有裸睡的习惯，但被外星生物寄生又经历了这么多事情后，他从冰冷的海水里爬出来，直接剥光了自己的衣服就闷头大睡了一觉，却没想到竟然感冒发起了烧，还给Venom行了个大方便，对方没多费什么力气就把他仅剩的内裤也一并剔除了。

 

“Eddie，你硬了。”以防Eddie逃跑，Venom及时的化出两条手臂压制住对方的手，他当然可以直接控制Eddie的身躯。可比起把对方黏在床上，Venom更乐意看他在自己身下的样子。

 

“拜托，你也不看看现在几点！男人早上都会这样的。更何况你在碰我的……我的……”Eddie的气势渐渐弱了下去，最终还是没能让那个词脱口而出。

 

“我可以帮你吗？”没有给Eddie回答的机会，一团黑色的粘稠就缓缓缠上了他正硬着的部位。

 

上下都被Venom控制在股掌之中，Eddie在让人眩晕的快感中就像一条要溺死过去的鱼，他大口喘着气，甚至马上就要缴械投降。如果让Venom知道，那对方一定会生气的，但Eddie还是忍不住想，Venom可能是这个世界上最棒的飞机杯。

 

就在Eddie要到达顶峰的时候，在他阴/茎上套弄的那团粘稠物体“啪”的一下箍在了他的顶端，Eddie难受得呜咽出声。

 

Venom恶劣的在他耳边问他:“我可以进去吗？”

 

为了达到操Eddie的目的，Venom把自己分化得支离破碎，看起来更像一个荒诞的怪物。可是当Eddie顺着对方压制着自己的健壮胳膊和公狗腰看去，只觉得Venom性感的要死。

 

Eddie终于忍不住破口大骂:“你他妈在装什么绅士？你做到每一步都要先假装问问……啊！”

 

“嗯哼，那我就当你是同意了。”Venom的声音染上一丝愉悦，一根粗长的触手探进了Eddie的后穴，不由让对方惊叫了一声。

 

Eddie觉得这感觉真是太奇妙了，他觉得自己不像是在被另一支阴茎操干，倒像是有一条探头探脑的蛇钻进了他的身体。那条触手很快退了出去，取而代之的是一根更加仿真的东西，像是一个黑色橡胶的情趣玩具，不得不说，Vnom的学习模仿能力很强。但等那根东西真的插了进来，Eddie发现自己大错特错，这完全不是情趣玩具能相比的，它太灵活了。

 

那根东西在Eddie后穴里玩起了九浅一深，忽左忽右地探寻着能让Eddie兴奋的地方，最后终于停在一处发起了猛攻。Eddie随着这轮凶猛的攻势大叫出来，加上胸前和前端是揉弄，这足够让他欲仙欲死。

 

病痛和快感交加，Eddie只觉得自己像是回到了掉进海里的那一刹那，他能感觉到Venom逐渐汽化，却还在保护自己。前一刻沐浴在烈火中，后一秒就沉溺进冰海里，而Venom仿佛隔在海面那边，就要离他远去，Eddie的叫声渐渐小了。Venom停下了他不断的顶弄，忍不住把自己更深得埋进那片软湿，去感受来自Eddie的热度，他的体温比平时高多了。同时，Venom也感受到了Eddie正陷在一股快感里，这让他推翻了以前对繁衍和交配的认知，第一次真真切切体会到了，什能被称之为做爱。

 

Venom小心翼翼的尝试着想亲吻Eddie，自始至终，Eddie都侧躺着被Venom按住。Venom缓缓把脑袋凑过去，Eddie却把脸埋进了枕头。

 

Venom不可置信的游移了一下:“Eddie，你生气了？”这是他今天第一个发自内心的疑问句。

 

Eddie沉默着不说话。

 

“我把你变成那些行尸走肉的怪物了吗？”Venom小小地动了一下。

 

Eddie咬紧了牙关，一声不吭。

 

“我杀好人了吗 ？”

 

Eddie还是一言不发。

 

“那你在生什么气？”说着Venom又是一个深深的挺动。

 

Eddie终于给了反应，他依然埋着头，咬牙切齿地骂道:“给我滚出去，你这个外星寄生虫！”

 

Venom听见对方闷在枕头里的声音，难得没有因为某个称呼生气，更何况此时此刻的情景，他可以勉为其难的把这当成他和Eddie之间的小情趣。

 

Venom在Eddie的脸侧舔了一下，他恢复了之前动作的频率，并且松开了Eddie前端的束缚，对方很快喷溅般的射出了一股股白浊。Eddie随着射精控制不住的不断抖动，他的精神终于支持不住，最后含糊的轻哼了一声，再次沉沉睡去。

 

Venom认真地盯着Eddie的睡颜，他听清了对方无意识的梦呓，Eddie在叫:“Venom……”

 

Venom思索了一番，像爱人们拥抱那样包裹住了Eddie，他温柔地沉声回答:“我在呢。”

 

—END—

 

下午。

 

“Eddie。”

 

“Eddie，你醒了吗？”

 

“Eddie，你已经躺在床上一整天了。”

 

“Eddie，我饿了！”

 

“闭嘴！！！”

 

“……Eddie，我们再来一次。”

 

“滚！想都别想！”

 


End file.
